


Hopeful Confessions

by scifigeek10



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek10/pseuds/scifigeek10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary probably is great - Jon can't stand grand celebrations and chooses to leave the ball early.  Thankfully he's not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My First attempt at a Game of Thrones Drabble. While the plot to this drabble belongs to me the characters and locations belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO. Hope you enjoy.

Jon walked briskly from the hall only stopping when he was far enough from the hall to be comfortable. He couldn’t stand to be there a minute longer. He leaned against the wall rubbing his hand across his face. Closing his eyes in relief to be away from the noise and the music. As soon as his eyes closed his eyes flashed back to what he had just witnessed. The Targaryen boy…no his brother Aegon had been behaving unchivalously once again. However this time it was not some poor maid he was attempting to bed…no this time it was his sister…no not sister…his cousin, Sansa. And it did not seem she would rebuff his attempts. If anything it appeared from her coy smiles she welcomed his attentions. Jon couldn’t stand to witness it a moment longer. He wondered what his aunt would say. Surely she was not unaware of his brother’s wandering eye. No doubt he thought himself safe from her wrath all the way up here in the North. Briefly Jon wondered if he should have accepted Daenarys’s offer of marriage. That way he could be sure another war would not be started because of a Targaryen monarch’s wandering eye. But no he could not spend his days in the scorching heat of the South. He was North born and had winter in his veins no matter how much Dragons’ blood he had or fire he could withstand. He longed for the cold and the snow. It was his name after all. He had refused to be legitimized by Daenarys no matter that the royal family had dwindled down to almost nothing.

Jon was so lost in his thoughts he did not hear the sound of soft slippers on the stones of the hallway. He flinched when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder and quickly reached for his dagger. He still had not gotten over the betrayal he experienced at the hands of his men. He dropped the hand holding the dagger quickly once he realized who had joined him trying to hide it before his visitor could see. His visitor gave a soft laugh. Her smile actually reaching her eyes. Eyes that had seen too much sadness over the years.

"I never thought I’d see the day that I would be able to surprise you Jon," she laughed softly. "Even when we were small you always knew when I tried to follow you around."

"I think you mean when you followed Robb around. I just happened to be there." Jon nervously ran his hand through his hair, he didn’t know why but he always seemed nervous when ever he was around her these days. He tried to smile at her but he felt it came out more of a grimace than a smile.

He watched as Sansa’s smile slowly left her eyes although she kept it firmly in place on her mouth albeit a slightly sadder one now. ”Yes Robb, but you as well. I would have never admitted it at the time but you intrigued me when we were little. However, I wanted to be so much like my mother I never would have admitted that I would have like to spend as much time with you as I did Robb. She seemed not to like you so I followed in her example. As I grew ignoring you and the relationship we should have had had become habit.” She sighed softly turning her face from him before continuing, “I have regretted for many years now my treatment of you.”

"Sansa…Sansa you have no reason to be ashamed. You were young and wanting to be like your mother was only natural." He reached to turn her to face him when he sensed she did not believe his words. He swallowed roughly causing his adams apple to wobble. "Besides we are getting to know each other now."

Some of the light came back into Sansa’s eyes at his words. ”You’re right. We are getting to know one another. I think the old gods and the new for answering my prayer.”

Jon looked at her questioningly. ”What prayer is that.”

Sansa looked away quickly before answering. ”You know that when I was in the Vale I went by an assumed name.” 

Although Jon knew this was a statement it came out sounding more like a question, “Yes.” He said after a moment prompting her to continue. “Alayne Stone, wasn’t it?”

"Yes." Her reply came out as a cracked whisper. "Alayne Stone. Petyr Baelish’s bastard."

Jon reached out a hand grasping her shoulders and rubbing them soothingly.

"While I was there I heard word of you. When I still believed Arya, Bran, and Rickon were gone like everyone else. And just hearing your name and the fact that you had become Commander of the Nights watched…" her words trailed off when she felt his hands grip her shoulders harder at that. She turned quickly and placed a comforting hand on his jaw hoping to sooth him. 

Jon starred into her eyes for a long moment before saying, “Why would hearing of me cause you to have hope.”

"Because it reminded me I was not alone. That you were still in the world. And I drew strength from that knowledge. You too were a bastard and at the time so was I. I learned a little what it must have been like for you. You were still so strong with everything that you had been through. I could be strong to. Like you and like father." She whispered the last words.

Jon took a small toward her reaching a hand up to cup her face. He stopped himself before he could when he realized he was still clutching his dagger. It reminded him of who he was and where he was. He cleared his throat quietly before stepping back from her.

Sansa looked at him questioningly and he saw the shutters closing out the light in her eyes once more. 

"I’m glad that you had that hope, but you were always strong Sansa. You would have never survived everything that you have been through if you had not been." He said in a rush. "Shouldn’t you be getting back to the festivities? It would appear odd if the Lady of Winterfell disappeared from the ball for long."

"I do not wish to be subjected to that man for a moment longer," She stated quietly.

"What man?" Jon was furious who was bothering her? He would see to it that they were reprimanded quickly.

Sansa turned her back on him once more. “Aegon…I know he is your brother but I do not care for his company.”

Jon walked around her to stand in front of her a look of confusion on his face. ”In the hall it looked as if you enjoyed his company.”

Sansa gave a soft humorless laugh. ”I have become quiet the actress over the years, Jon. I do not want the prince regent to have any reason to report back to Her Highness anything negative going on her in North. Westeros most likely would not recover from another war.” 

Jon looked at her before brushing a stray lock of hair back behind her ear away from the beauty of her face. ”You truly are one of the strongest people I have ever met.”

Sansa tugged her face from his hand. “Do not make a jape at my expense. Please,” she whispered.

Jon stepped closer to her. ”It was not a jape. It was the truth. I have met many different people over the years. I have even spent time among the free folk and I have never met anyone with the strength that you have had.”

Sansa starred into his eyes for a moment as if searching that he spoke the truth. She suddenly pressed herself to him and kissed him. Jon stood stunned not making any move. 

Sansa took his lack of response as disgust and quickly wrenched herself away and turned away starting to move away from him. “I’m sorry I don’t know what I…”

She was cut off by Jon’s strong arms coming around her and spinning her to face him. He quickly silenced her apology with a kiss of his own. They stood entangled in each others arms for long moments before he whispered, “I’ve been hoping for that for a long time.”


	2. The Interruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile and this is short but I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think.

Footsteps echoed on the hard stone floors signaling someone’s approach. Jon reluctantly tore himself away from Sansa. He would not let her reputation be harmed. She sighed disappointedly as he pulled away causing him to feel arrogant. She did not want this moment to end anymore than he did. They hurriedly straightened their clothing before the intruder could turn the corner. A moment later Aegon Targaryen appeared before the couple.

“Lady Sansa” he exclaimed, “I was disappointed to find that you had left the hall before I could ask for the honor of another dance.”

“I am so sorry your Highness.” Sansa replied demurely as she motioned toward Jon, “I needed to confer with your brother on a small matter.”

“Is it something that I might be able to assist you with, My Lady?” Aegon asked, in what he must assume is a gallant fashion. “There is nothing I would not do to for you, Lady Sansa.”

Sansa started to reply when Jon interrupted. “As the lady said it is a small matter brother.” Turning to Sansa, “I will attend to the matter soon, My Lady. For now may we return to the dance?” He asked as he offered her his arm. 

Sansa took his arm and tried to suppress a smile. “Of course, My Lord. But this is a matter that shall require prompt attention.” 

They started to walk back to festivities almost forgetting that Aegon was there. He cleared his throat lightly as they passed by him. Jon and Sansa paused and looked toward him. Aegon gave a charming smile, “My Lady, the small matter of another dance?” He offered his arm intent on being the one to lead her back into the hall.

Sansa looked back toward Jon longingly pulling her arm regretfully from Jon’s. She put on a smile that never reached her eyes as she joined Aegon. “Of course Your Highness.”

Aegon looked back at Jon a little smugly as he put his hand on the small of her back and led her back to the great hall. Jon wanted nothing more but to run after them and rip his brother’s hand off but he needed a moment to think. Everything had happened so fast. Since being reunited with Sansa and his former siblings things had felt different had been off. She was no longer the arrogant young woman obsessed with knights and songs. She had grown into a strong, beautiful woman capable of rebuilding Winterfell and the North. Rickon might be the Lord of this castle in name, but it was Sansa that had made this place a home once more. That brief moment when he held her in his arms everything seemed to click into place. That was where she belonged. 

He quickly made his way to the Great Hall watching the grand Lords and Ladies of the North dance in sweeping circles. He spotted Sansa and his brother easily their hair shining in the torchlight. 

He could see now what he hadn’t seen before. While a pleasant smile remained on Sansa’s face it did not reach her eyes and it was not a true smile. He had seen that only moments before after he had kissed her in the hall. Yet still he could not stop the jealousy that he felt as he watched his brother move her around the dance floor his hand lower than propriety allowed. He tried to focus solely on Sansa and the way she could glide effortlessly across the floor. He reminded himself that in just a fortnight his brother would return to King’s Landing and Winterfell would be free of the danger Aegon’s lusts brought. Unable to take it a moment longer Jon turned away from the dance floor and stared into the night pondering what his next move with Sansa should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. I'd love to know what you think. Even if it's criticism as long as it's constructive.


End file.
